


Après l'effort le réconfort

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, these babies deserve it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: C'était la fin de l'année scolaire, la fin des examens de l'université, enfin la liberté.





	Après l'effort le réconfort

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire, la fin des examens de l'université, enfin la liberté. Yahiko ne pensait plus que cela arriverait, il avait étudié jours et nuits ces dernières semaines afin de réussir ses examens de dernière année. Il sortit du bâtiment qui le retenait prisonnier et prit une grande inspiration. Il faisait encore jour, le temps était magnifique et le soleil brillait encore. 

Il déambulait sur le campus à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui eux, avaient déjà dû terminer depuis une heure. Il aperçut de loin des cheveux rouges et sombres, et à côté, des cheveux bleus, dans lesquels une fleur de papier trônait. 

« Nagato, Konan !, cria-t-il. 

Il s'élança vers eux et parvint bientôt à leur niveau, il serra la main au garçon, et fit une bise sur les joues à la fille. 

\- Alors cet examen ?, demanda Konan. 

\- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai cru qu'il ne finirait jamais, se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux roux. 

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'as réussi, dit Nagato

\- N'en sois pas si certain, si j'ai la moyenne ce sera un miracle, le contredit-il. 

Ses deux amis se lancèrent un regard complice avant de lever les yeux au ciel. A force, ils connaissaient le refrain par cœur. 

\- Quoi, je suis sérieux, pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas !, se vexa-t-il. 

\- Tu nous répètes le même discours à chaque fois que tu passes un examen, et tu as toujours la moyenne et même plus que cela, alors excuse-nous d'avoir des doutes, expliqua la jeune étudiante. 

Le trio d'amis fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une autre jeune fille, plus petite qu'eux, aux cheveux violets sombres, et aux yeux verts clairs. 

\- Salut vous trois, comment ça va ?, les salua-t-elle. 

\- Coucou Ajisai, bien merci et toi ?, répondit Nagato. 

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un immense sourire, heureuse qu'il lui ait parlé. 

\- Je vais super bien, ces maudits examens sont terminés et je pense ne m'en être pas trop mal tirée, dit-elle. 

\- Ah enfin, quelqu'un qui a confiance en elle, cela fait plaisir !, s'exclama l'autre fille du groupe en fixant Yahiko. 

-Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être, demanda celui-ci. 

Il préférait changer de sujet, car il refusait de donner à Konan l'opportunité de se moquer de lui, parce que si elle le faisait, il était sûr qu'elle pourrait compter sur Nagato pour l'aider, ces deux-là étaient comme frère et sœur, et jamais les derniers pour le taquiner. 

La nouvelle arrivante pencha la tête sur le côté gauche, puis la repositionna normalement avant de la secouer de gauche à droite. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces trois-là mieux valait ne pas chercher. 

\- Simplement savoir si vous veniez à la fête sur la plage ce soir, reprit-elle. 

\- Évidemment, on ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde !, affirma Konan. 

\- Heureuse de l'entendre, je vous dis à plus tard alors, les salua-t-elle avant de s'en aller." 

Le trio discuta encore quelques minutes puis se décidèrent à rentrer pour se préparer pour le soir. 

La nuit était là, et les deux garçons attendaient dans la voiture de Nagato, Konan qui se faisait belle. Elle leur avait souvent dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le malheur d'être une fille, et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les sacrifices et les efforts qu'elles devaient faire. Ils la virent bientôt franchir la porte de sa demeure, saluant ses parents et promettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Elle les rejoignit dans la voiture, et y monta sans perdre plus de temps. 

" Nagato, la fête sera déjà terminée si tu continues de rouler à cette allure, râla Yahiko assis dans le siège à côté de lui. 

Il adorait son ami, mais celui-ci roulait vraiment trop prudemment, le garçon aux cheveu oranges avait envie de lui demander de s'arrêter pour qu'il prenne le volant. Avec lui, ils iraient deux fois plus vite. 

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, je ne veux pas finir à l'hôpital ou pire à la morgue à cause de ton impatience, alors sois gentil arrête de t'agripper à mon siège comme ça il ne t'a rien fait, détends-toi et tout ira bien, répondit le fils de Fuso et Ise. 

\- Nagi a raison Yahi, tu n'es pas bien avec nous là, ajouta Konan assise derrière le conducteur. 

\- Si mais je meurs de chaud dans cette voiture, tu l'as encore garée au soleil toute la journée pas vrai Nagato"

Heureusement pour lui, ils parvinrent bientôt à destination et Yahiko n'attendit pas que son ami ait coupé le moteur pour quitter le véhicule. Le chauffeur et l'autre passagère en sortir également quelques instants après et les trois amis marchèrent jusqu' à la plage. 

De nombreux étudiants de tous niveaux confondus étaient déjà présent, certains discutaient par petits groupes de trois ou quatre, d'autres buvaient, d'autres dansaient, et quelques couples s'embrassaient à l'écart. 

Konan avait été appelée par des filles et elle était partie, en promettant aux garçons de les rejoindre avant la fin de la fête. Ses deux amis étaient donc restés tous les deux, étant rejoint de temps en temps par quelques uns de leurs camarades. 

Nagato leva les yeux au ciel, son meilleur ami n'avait pratiquement pas quitté des yeux la fille à la fleur d'origami dans les cheveux. Peu importe la tenue qu'elle portait,peu importe l'occasion, l'étudiante ne se séparait jamais de son accessoire fétiche. 

"Tu devrais lui dire tu sais

\- Je devrais faire quoi ?, lui demanda Yahiko. 

\- C'est ça prend moi pour un idiot je ne te dirais rien...Tu sais parfaitement à quoi je fais référence et surtout à qui je fais référence,se moqua son ami. 

L'autre garçon détourna le regard quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir. Son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance était au courant des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le dernier membre de leur trio inséparable. 

\- Tu es amoureux de Konan, reprit l'autre.

Les joues du garçon aux cheveux oranges chauffèrent, et le silence qui fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna, ne fit que confirmer ce que le jeune étudiant aux cheveux rouges savait déjà. 

\- Comment tu as deviné ?, finit-il tout de même par demander. 

\- Voyons cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, en plus on ne peut pas dire que tu sois particulièrement discret ce soir à ne pas détacher tes yeux d'elle comme si tu avais peur qu'elle disparaisse, expliqua-t-il. 

La réponse de Yahiko fut à nouveau le silence, il était perdu, avouer ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie était loin d'être évident. Il aimait Konan c'était indéniable, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. 

\- Je suis désolé Yahi mais il va falloir que je t'abandonne un moment, j'ai quelque chose à régler, 

\- Quoi, mais tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant !, s'indigna-t-il. 

\- C'est une urgence, ajouta-t-il." 

Effectivement cela en était une, à quelques mètres d'eux un garçon blond, visiblement ivre, faisait l'idiot, tout en se faisant engueuler par une fille plus âgée que lui aux longs cheveux rouges. Yahiko écalata de rire, Naruto Namikaze, et Karin Uzumaki se donnaient en spectacle, et malheureusement pour Nagato, qui était leur cousin, c'était la honte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux-là se faisaient remarquer, et le meilleur ami de Konan et Yahiko était soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à se soucier d'eux la rentrée prochaine puisqu'il venait de terminer son cursus universitaire.

Il se retrouvait donc seul puisque le plus vieux des cousins Uzumaki était parti s'occuper de calmer les deux excités. En reportant son attention sur la fille aux cheveux violets, il s'aperçut qu'elle était à présent seule, et il pensa que c'était le moment idéal pour se lancer. Il allait prouver à Nagato qu'il était courageux et qu'il pouvait encaisser le râteau qu'il allait se prendre. 

Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas déterminé, et prêt à conquérir le monde, enfin c'était ce qu'il se répétait pour ne pas changer d'avis à la dernière seconde. 

"Salut Yahiko, le salua-t-elle 

\- Salut, c'est une belle fête, répondit-il 

\- Oui, les organisateurs se sont vraiment surpassés cette année, peut-être que parce que comme nous c'est leur dernière année ici, confirma-t-elle. 

\- Enfin uniquement si nous avons réussi nos examens, précisa-t-il. 

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans les côtes tout en lui interdisant d'être négatif ce soir, cette fête était l'instant ou tout était possible. Il prit cette remarque comme un encouragement mais ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa phrase. 

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, lui demanda-t-elle, il ne disait plus rien et cela l'inquiétait, 

C'était le moment ou jamais, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il n'aurait pas le courage de tenter sa chance plus tard. 

\- Konantumeplaisbeacoupetjevoulaissavoirsituvoulaissortiravecmoirienquenousdeux, débita-t-il d'une seule traite. 

\- Tu devrais parler encore plus vite, j'ai baillé dix fois entre le début et la fin de ta phrase, ironisa-t-elle. 

Elle n'avait rien compris, mais comment aurait-elle pu alors qu'il avait tout sorti d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait un train à prendre. Il était bon pour recommencer mais plus lentement cette fois-ci.

\- Konan, tu me plais beaucoup tu sais, et pas seulement en tant qu'amie, alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi, rien que nous deux, un de ces soirs, répéta-t-il. 

\- Enfin, je n'y croyais plus, 

\- Tu veux, tu veux dire que tu étais au courant, bégaya-t-il. 

\- Je m'en doutais plus au moins, je suis une fille, je perçois ce genre de choses, et puis n'oublie pas que nous avons eu Jiraiya comme professeur, j'ai vu plusieurs fois comment il agissait lorsqu'une femme l'attirait, rappela-t-elle amusée. 

Il fit la grimace à la mention de ce souvenir, leur ancien enseignant était un coureur de jupons qui en plus était un auteur reconnu de livre plutôt osé, c'est ainsi que les trois amis les nommaient. Il senti bientôt deux lèvres douces et chaudes se coller furtivement contre les siennes. 

\- C'est ma réponse à ta question, je veux bien être ta petite-amie, c'était bien cela que tu voulais savoir, 

\- Oui !, cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, 

\- Pas besoin de le hurler sur tous les toits non plus, monsieur la tortue, se plaignit-elle en remarquant les regards curieux qui les observaient. 

Il était si heureux qu'il se s'offensa pas du surnom qu'elle lui donna. Il s'excusa et ils décidèrent de s'éloigner de la fête pour se promener le long de la plage. 

\- Félicitations ! Crièrent trois étudiants en les croisant plus loin sur leur route." 

Le nouveau couple échangea un regard avant de se mettre à rire, les Uzumaki, il n'existait pas plus bruyant qu'eux et de moins discrets dans tous le pays et apparemment ils avaient dû entendre le oui de Yahiko. Cela n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le campus n'apprenne que Konan et lui étaient finalement ensemble.


End file.
